Life with Alfred
by Neko Berrie 202
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are a happy little couple o course, Alfred Matthews twin brother, still doesn't like the fact Gilbert i with his brother. Matthew knows this and may be able to get them to work together with help... PRUCAN! just some cute fluff really. Reason for rating T? Cause it is there s no reason for it. A mere side project to my fic Loneliness of Life.


**I do not own Hetalia also PruCan is the best ship of all Hetalia ships IMO and I will not post diclaimers on every chapter its here ok I DONT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Wake up<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV MATTHEW<strong>

8:30.

Just like every morning the alarm went at 8:30. That wretched time when he had to drag himself out of bed and into the cold winter air of Canada. But something wasn't right...What was it? Gilbert. That what wasn't right. Gilbert wasn't there snoring right beside him...But that meant he was awake before Matthew, an act that was unheard of.

Deciding to go find him he got up and got dressed into a band t-shirt and his favourite red and white hoodie, a pair of comfortable, faded jeans and made his way to the kitchen. On his way he smelt the familiar smell of...No...It couldn't be...CINNAMON PANCAKES! Omigah Omigah OMIGAH! PANCAKES! Rushing into the kitchen he found Gilbert standing there cooking pancakes and Alfred was up too!

"What...The...MAPLE!" Matthew exclaimed.

"What's up bro? Something wrong?" Alfred asked, slinging an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"Birdie...Something up..." A sudden concern coming over Gilbert as he asked, staring at him, worry reflected within those crimson pools of his.

Noticing the concern Matthew decided to pry further hoping his boyfriend would only want to make him feel better.

"You and Alf, you're both up. Are you ill? Who died? DONT YOU DARE BURN THOSE FLIP 'EM NOW!"

Not letting Gilbert have a chance to react he shoved out of the road and flipped them quickly and proficiently onto 3 plates.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GILBERT<strong>

Gilbert just stared as Matthew had awesomely fixed EVERYTHING with his presence, both his mood and Alfred's. They had been arguing before a confused Matthew walked in, and for some reason Matthew's reaction worried him. Why did he seem so...was he annoyed? Gilbert had no idea _what_ Matthew seemed like it was just different...

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALFRED<strong>

What's up with him? Alfred wondered, was he really so confused and what did he mean '_Who died' _well, actually, Alfred knew fine well what he meant. Last time he was up before his brother was when their Grandfather had died but...That wasn't the point! Although, if he hadn't come in when he did maybe _someone_ would've died, which of course by that he meant him and Gilbert were fighting _again_! He just could'nt understand what it was that Mattie saw in him, a guy that prides himself of saying 'awesome' in EVERY SENTENCE! It wasn't even as if the guy looked good he has MEGA creepy, an actuall Albino for christsake! This of course was something that would make his brother _kill_ him for mentioning in any negative way...

"Whadaya mean 'who died' do I have to sleep ALL the time also think you can get rid of the stupid Al-" He considered his next words wisely.

"'Un-Awesome' PRICK!" 'Yeah' he thought 'That'll _really_ piss 'im off!'

Glancing over to see Gilbert glarin back he knew he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GILBERT<strong>

If it were'nt for Matthew, Alfred would be destroyed _immediately _. If it werent for Matthew he would'nt even be graced with Gilbert's presence, let alone get the chance to be taken down by 'THE AWESOME GILBERT'!

Yeah but He had to put up w/ Alfred for Mattie's sake...

Speaking of which

"Hey Birdie...Something wrong you seem...Not you?"

"Thanks Gil"

"No I just meant..."

He looked at Alfred and knew not to mention ANYTHING in front of Alfred who was _still_ glaring at him...

"Later Gilbert...Just...Later..."

And with that Gilbert knew not to press the issue, all he had to do was just wait...

* * *

><p><span>AN

So yeah made this ages ago I may or may not continue if you guys want it then ye shall have it it's just a cute little fluff fic and I have no clue what it's even gonna become or it's point I just wrote it at school!

-Neko Berrie 202


End file.
